


Never thought of that

by Moltenpurple



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Hurt, M/M, Masturbation, Possibly Pre-Slash, Possibly too drunk to consent, Sexy Times, Smut, Spencer Reid is an idiot, Stubborn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, caring morgan, drunk reid, dub con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moltenpurple/pseuds/Moltenpurple
Summary: After the events of Scheme a little scheme, Derek takes Spencer back to his place. Will the ladies plan be a success?Technically a sequel to one of my other stories but could be read as a stand alone if you prefer.





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> So I chose not to use archive warnings for this but a strong argument could be made that Reid is too drunk to consent in this story. There's no coercion but if that will make you uncomfortable then this isn't the fic for you.

Reid was hammered. Like, really fucking hammered. His usual torrent of facts and statistics had slowed to a slurred trickle and Morgan was finding it even harder than usual to understand him. It definitely was not helped by the way the younger agent's face was buried in his neck as he hauled Spencer up the front step into his house. The taxi ride had been mercifully short, Garcia's place wasn't far and it was so late that there was hardly any traffic.

He deposited the gangly, babbling mess on the sofa, carefully detangling the long arms from around his neck. Reid slumped like a puppet with its strings cut, head lolling slightly to the side, and giggled something about muscle relaxant effects. Shaking his head, Morgan made his way to the kitchen to brew his friend a very strong black coffee and find him some aspirin. He was still slightly shocked by Reid coming out to them if he was honest, who knew pretty boy had a thing for boys? As the pot steamed he found himself considering the information, wondering what type of guy his friend was into and how he would look splayed out on a bed with all of that creamy white skin laid bare to be kissed and sucked on...

Shaking his head to dislodge the mental picture he carefully carried the mugs into the lounge, intending to make Spencer drink it and then leave him to sleep it off for a while. Reid wasn't there. He wasn't on the sofa and, Morgan checked, he hadn't fallen off it or stumbled into the bathroom to be sick. Heart racing he pushed open his bedroom door and was greeted by the sight of his awkward, shy friend lying stark naked on the bed, one hand thrown carelessly over his head and the other grasped firmly around his cock.

"Reid, man, what the fuck are you doing?"

Reid sat up, his lips slightly parted and eyes hooded. "I was getting ready for you, Derek." He purred. He goddamn purred. Holy shit he looked hot; naked and hard and oh so very, very fuckable. The zip on Morgan's jeans was becoming extremely uncomfortable, his breathing heavy. It was all he could do not to pin Spencer... No, Reid, dammit... to the bed and have him right there and then. 

"C'mon, kid, you're drunk. You're in no fit state to..." he trailed off lamely as Reid laid back on the pillows and started moving his hand up and down his length. A shiny bead of pre-cum was glistening on the tip and Morgan watched, unable to look away, as Reid caught it with a practiced flick of his finger and used it to slick his hand. Unbidden the image of those long, slender fingers stroking his own aching member assaulted Morgan and then Spencer threw back his head, parted those sinful lips and began to pant.

"Please... Derek... I need you in me... I need to feel you. Oh god, Derek. Please."

The begging was too much for Morgan's already weak self-control and he took a step forwards, one hand outstretched to caresses the silky skin. He stretched out on the bed and pressed his lips to the dip of Spencer's shoulder, feeling the hard angle of his collar bone. Without his permission his hand was gliding over the smooth, firm lines of the younger man's stomach and palming his cock. He watched himself, as if from a distance, take over massaging and rubbing the firm length with his big hand.

Spencer's breathing was coming harshly now and he was arching up into Morgan's hand, moaning his name with those hazel eyes firmly shut. Slim fingers were playing over Derek's arms, exploring the thick muscles and plucking at the sleeves of his t-shirt to try to expose more of his flesh. A few seconds was all it took for Morgan to pull the fabric over his head but the loss of contact made the genius whine and open his eyes to stare into Derek's.

"Don't stop... Fuck. Please don't stop." 

Morgan chuckled, "I'm not stopping, baby boy. Couldn't stop if I tried," and returned his attention to stroking the rock-hard cock of his best friend. Reid was practically coming undone before his eyes; tousled hair strewn across the pillows, mouth open as he gasped and a deep blush spreading across his chest. All it would take was a little nudge to send the man crashing over the edge and Morgan desperately wanted to watch his pretty boy lose himself completely. Without missing a stroke he cupped his other hand around a pale, hairless cheek.

"Spencer. Spencer look at me man. Look at me." The eyelids fluttered open, the pupils beneath blown so wide there was barely any hazel visible. Derek looked deep into them, holding Reid's gaze as he lowered his lips once more. This time he feathered kisses across the flushed skin until he could dart his tongue out across a stiff nipple. Making sure Spencer's eyes were still firmly fixed on his he nipped lightly at the sensitive area and moaned low in his throat. At once he felt the wiry muscles beneath him tense and felt Reid's cock spasm in his hand, cumming hard in thick ropes which splattered up his belly. Fuck he was beautiful. 

Derek slipped into the bathroom and returned with a damp cloth, cleaned them both off tenderly and then dragged the duvet out from under the boneless form. He kicked off his trousers and slipped into bed, pulling the covers over them both and gathering a still panting Reid up in a tight hug.

"But you... I didn't... We can't sleep. You haven't..." Reid protested weakly, snuggling further into Derek's arms.

"Shhh, pretty boy," he murmured, "there's plenty of time for that. Tonight was about you, you can return the favour in the morning if you like." And with that he flicked the lamp off and fell asleep with a smile playing on the edge of his lips.


	2. Show me some respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before. In which Spencer is stubborn and a bit silly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't quite sure when I started writing the story where this chapter would go. It's not very nice, none of the usual porn and fluff, but things can only get better from here, right?

Spencer Reid was a genius with an IQ of 187 and right now every single cell of his brain was telling him that he was probably dying. His tongue seemed to be glued to the roof of his mouth and had doubled in size; his eyelids felt like there was sandpaper underneath them; every muscle in his body ached; his skull was trying to crack itself open from the inside. 

Experimentally he tried to form a complete sentence but when he opened his mouth all that came out was a quiet, "Owww," that sounded pathetic even to his own ears. His perfect memory wasn't quite working at full capacity but he felt fairly confident that he had never felt quite so fucking ill as he did right then.

"Awww, pretty boy. You hungover?"

His impending death forgotten, Reid's eyes flew open and he looked around for the speaker. Lying next to him, shirtless and grinning wickedly, was Morgan. Panic seized him instantly. As his vision cleared and more of the room came into focus he realised that they were not in his bedroom, the walls were a rich shade of crimson and the widow was in the wrong place for it to be his apartment. Derek's bedroom, then, his brain supplied. How the hell had he ended up here? He didn't remember leaving Garcia's party, let alone going home with the gorgeous SSA Morgan. God he hoped he hadn't done anything humiliating.

Whilst he was trying to process through the treacle consistency of his grey matter, Morgan had climbed out of bed and disappeared. He came back a moment later with a glass of water held in one hand and the other closed around something Reid couldn't see. He held it out with two little white pulls in his palm and gestured for Reid to take them. Spencer sat up, painfully, and took the water. He drank like a man dying of thirst (his brain reminded him that alcohol dehydrated a person and a hangover was the product of that so he pretty much was), emptying the glass in seconds and then throwing back the pills. 

"What... What happened last night?" he croaked.

Morgan sighed and perched on the edge of the bed. "You drank waaay too much, kid. Garcia made me bring you back here 'cos you were too out of it to send in a taxi alone. I was just gonna put you to bed on the sofa but you stripped and got into my bed. Then you started... Touching yourself and asking me to join you. I swear I only did what you asked for, pretty boy. And it was just a hand job, no sex."

Spencer's head was swimming. That would explain why he was naked at least. So much for not humiliating himself though, taking all of your clothes off and masturbating in front of your sexiest co-worker definitely counted as that. 

"Talk to me, Reid. You ok?" the concern in Morgan's voice made him wince. 

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. I'm... Sorry." He managed. He decided to try looking up and catching Morgan's eyes again, hoping that they might give him some clue as to what the older agent was feeling. The rich brown eyes were soft, kindly, to Reid it looked like pity. 

That made him angry, he could have handled anger or disgust but not pity. At least if Morgan was disgusted by him he could apologise or try to make it better some how. But Morgan pitying him was so much worse. No, it was typical. Typical Morgan treating him like a goddamned child instead of respecting him as an adult who could make his own damned choices. He could practically hear Morgan thinking it _poor Reid, only way he gets any is to throw himself at dudes when he's too wasted to feel embarrassed_. Fuck him.

He glared at Morgan and almost spat, "Don't worry, I'll get myself home." and then, ignoring Morgan's feeble protests, he pulled the sheet around himself with as much dignity as he could muster and quickly gathered up his clothes before slamming the bathroom door shut behind him. He dressed in record time and splashed some water onto his face.

As soon as he was done he stormed out of the front door, ignoring Morgan's cry of, "baby boy, wait!" and hurried to the nearest bus stop. If he was lucky he might make it home before his brain actually liquefied from the force of his hangover.

\-----------------------------------

Over the next few weeks he made a point of proving to Morgan, to all of them really, that he wasn't a child who needed their help. He spoke to Derek when necessary for work and contributed to profiles but he wouldn't let the older agent carry things for him and would snatch them back if necessary. He stopped letting JJ bring him food when he'd been working for hours and hours without a break and he snapped at anyone who called him "Kid" until they remembered to use his damned name.

Instead of letting Hotch leave him at the station with a bunch of babysitters to do the geographic profile he started demanding to spend more time out in the field. He made sure he was there when they caught the unsub and ended up firing his gun more times in the space of a few weeks than he usually did in a year. He wasn't going to let Morgan act like the alpha male and swagger about like he was the only one who could bring in the psychos they hunted and he reasoned that if he wanted Morgan to respect him as an adult then he was going to have to play Morgan's macho game.

That was how he ended up chasing a serial rapist through the woods in the middle of the night, gun held ahead of him and the team's shouts of "Reid, wait!" echoing in his ears. This man had raped and tortured seven women in the last six months and like hell was Spencer planning on letting him get away whilst Hotch or Morgan caught up with them. His heart leapt as he saw the man stumble over a tree root and go sprawling into the dead leaves that carpeted a small clearing.

"FBI, put your hands behind your head," he heard himself saying, trying to inject more confidence into his voice than he really felt. He held his gun steady, aimed directly at the unsub's centre mass and waited for the man to comply. He watched the next bit as if in slow motion; the leaves swirled in the wind as the prone figure threw itself sideways and out of the shaft of moonlight which had been illuminating him. The shape of the darkness changed and then there was a blinding flash and a crack sound. And then there was blinding, red-hot pain which exploded down Reid's leg and a horrible, animalistic screeching sound which made his ears hurt. Somewhere in the mess and confusion he felt himself fire his weapon and was gratified to see the figure tumble sideways and lie motionless in the ground. He knew he was supposed to go and check on the unsub, make sure he was dead and take the gun for safety. The relevant pages of the FBI's field procedures swam in his vision and he started to walk forwards but the pain in his leg drove him to his knees and then everything went black.


	3. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan would like some answers, please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! A bit fluffy but no smut. Hopefully that will be rectified in the next chapter...

Every fibre of Morgan's body was on high alert so of course he noticed when the rhythm of the beeping machines changed. He was on his feet in an instant, taking Spencer's cold hand in his and watching the young man's face for any signs that he really was waking up at last. The long eyelashes fluttered against pale skin and then his favourite pair of hazel eyes were blinking up at him, confused and a little unfocused from all of the meds they had him on.

"Hey, pretty boy. Glad you're back with us," he spoke in a hushed tone, not wanting to overwhelm Spencer so soon after waking up.

"M... Morgan? What happened? I feel awful," the genius's voice was whisper quiet and Derek immediately reached for a glass of water and a straw, helping his friend to drink whilst he considered how best to reply.

"You got shot, kid. You took off after that guy like a bat outta hell and by the time we caught up he was dead and you were out cold, bleeding heavily." he had to pause to collect himself before continuing, "You scared us all half to death, Reid. There was so much blood."

He could see Reid scanning his memory for what had happened, matching up his words with the fragments he had retained. When it looked as if things were starting to make sense in Reid's head he leaned over and took his other hand, looking him hard in the eyes so there was no way for the doctor to avoid him.

"Why'd you do it, pretty boy? Why'd you run off without any backup and get yourself hurt? Cos I need to know what the hell was going on inside that lovely head of yours that nearly got you killed," he paused for a moment, "and Hotch is definitely going to need to know as well."

"I..." liquid hazel eyes looked up at him helplessly, Reid struggling for words was one of the most adorable things he had ever seen; he massaged the back of the slender hands with his thumbs, trying to offer support without pushing too hard. "I needed you all to see that I could do it. That I belong in the field just as much as the rest of you. I needed you to see me as an adult." Reid's voice was low and horse, a faint blush spreading across his high cheekbones and creeping down his throat under the hospital gown. Morgan nodded to show he understood but said nothing, preferring to stand in silence for a minute while he decided how best to answer that. He knew something had been eating at their boy genius since Garcia's party (well, the morning after anyway) but he wasn't quite sure what this had to do with how angry Reid had been then. 

"Help me out here, Reid. Why would you think we didn't see you as an adult? You're smarter than the rest of us put together but that was such a stupid thing to do and I'm havin' a real hard time seeing what it was supposed to achieve."

The blush became a deep crimson which extended all the way from the tips of Reid's ears all the way down to his chest. "After... After Garcia's party. You felt sorry for me. I wanted you to see me as a man, not some awkward little boy who can't be... who can't be intimate with anyone unless they're drunk." He ducked his head forwards, trying to hide behind his unruly curls, and Morgan could see that his eyes were wet with tears.

"Hey now, pretty..." he caught himself before the familiar epithet slipped out, "... Reid. I never thought that, OK? I never thought it was about you not being able to... y'know. I thought you were upset with me, man. I thought you were angry that I'd taken advantage of you when you were too out of it to say no." He placed two of his callused fingers under Reid's chin and tipped his head up so that he could look into those beautiful eyes. "I never thought you weren't just as capable as the rest of us."

Reid's breathing was catching slightly, he was staring up at Morgan in surprise, wide eyed. "Taken.. Taken advantage of me? Morgan, I..." He swallowed thickly and Derek watched as his Adam's apple moved down that long, pale throat, imagining running his tongue over the creamy skin. "I thought I took advantage... That you didn't want it... Fuck."

The swear word made Morgan chuckle, Reid NEVER swore. "For a genius you're kinda stupid sometimes, Spencer." The long lashes widened and a faint blush crept over pale cheekbones. "I've been into you for years, pretty boy. Just never thought about it too much till you got trashed and uhh... forced my hand." He smiled and lifted a long-fingered hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss on the palm.

"So what do we do now?" Reid was finally smiling but his eyes were drifting closed as the pain meds in his system took over.

"You need to rest, baby boy, and get better. That bullet in your leg made a real mess. Then we'll see about doing something about... this." Morgan gestured vaguely at the two of them as Spencer hummed appreciatively and sank into unconsciousness once more.


	4. Home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid is finally released from the hospital and our boys get some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! It's a long one and gets pretty smutty towards the end. Still tooth-rotting fluff.

It was three days before Spencer was released from the hospital and the team made sure he always had company. More often than not it was Derek but even SSA Morgan needed to eat and shower sometimes so JJ and Garcia took turns sitting with him, keeping him entertained with stories about their FBI family and how they were completely lost without him. When he was finally allowed to go it was Morgan who picked him up, flirting shamelessly with the beautiful blonde doctor who made him promise to ensure that Reid rested and kept his leg elevated for at least a week. Reid even agreed to the wheelchair (after Morgan threatened to carry him bridal style to the car) and submitted almost meekly to being pushed out to where Derek's dark SUV was parked. The ride passed in companionable silence bit Reid clearly wasn't paying attention to where they were going until they pulled up outside a building that definitely wasn't his apartment.

"Uh... Morgan? Isn't this your house? Do you need to get something before taking me home?"

"Nope, sorry pretty boy but you're staying with me for a bit. Too many stairs at your place and nobody to take care of you." Derek grimaced, having known all along that this was going to be a sore point.

"I don't need taking care of! I'm a grown man, Morgan." Reid's voice was almost shrill and his ears were pink, "I need to go home and just forget that this ever happened." Deep brown eyes fixed on him and held his gaze, their owner considering his words carefully before speaking.

"Yes, you do need taking care of. C'mon man, you can't walk and you live on the fourth floor. It was here or stay with JJ. I figured you'd rather hang out with me than have her go all mama bear on you for a couple weeks." Morgan kept his voice level, trying not to betray just how anxious he was about Reid staying with him. Their conversations in the hospital had been playing on his mind a lot and he was really looking forward to the opportunity to spend some quality time with his pretty boy without the rest of the team or half a dozen nurses listening in. 

Grumbling under his breath, Reid allowed himself to be lead into the house on his crutches and settled on the sofa while Morgan went back to the car to pick up their stuff. He was tired from the short walk up the drive and Derek's sofa was deep and comfortable, little wonder that he soon found his head dropping to his chest and his eyes drifting closed.

A rich, warm scent roused him not long after and a heavy hand was resting comfortably on his shoulder. The mug of coffee smelled inviting and he reached up to take it from Morgan, noticing how close the other man was to him on the sofa. Their thighs were touching and Morgan was leaning in to his body in a way that made his breathing hitch, one arm wrapped around his shoulders to keep him upright.

"There you are, pretty boy. Thought you might want some proper coffee after all that hospital muck." Derek's voice was light but Reid could feel the tension in his friend, the toned muscles held taut in anticipation of being pushed away. He let out a deep breath and reached up to take the offered drink, twisting his torso so that his back was pressed to Morgan's chest and snuggling back into him.

"Thanks, Morgan, just what I needed," he smiled, feeling the older agent relax behind him, "could we watch a film or something? I'm too tired to read."

"Anything you want, baby boy, anything at all," Morgan chuckled, reaching for the remote, clicking the tv on and scrolling through until he found some old sci-fi film that Reid was sure to love. 

Several hours later they were laughing at the terrible graphics of some ancient Doctor Who episode, empty pizza boxes on the coffee table and Reid lying with his head in Derek's lap as the big man gently combed through his hair with his fingers. They felt so relaxed, it felt perfectly natural for Morgan to lower his head and kiss Reid's laughing mouth tenderly, perfectly natural for Reid to return the kiss gently and sit up slightly so he could wrap his arms around Derek's shoulders. They explored each other's mouths lazily, lips working softly together and tongues probing. Spencer marvelled at how their bodies fit together, his thin frame slotting easily against Morgan's defined chest, with one of Morgan's large hands behind spanning the back of his waist to hold him up. 

Slowly, as Reid pressed upwards into the kiss, their positions shifted until Morgan was lifting the smaller man into his lap. Big, gun-callused hands slid under his shirt, exploring the sensitive skin of his torso and causing shivers of anticipation to run down Reid's spine. He could feel his heart racing as Derek's erection pressed up into him and he hummed appreciatively at the thought of what it could do to him.

Breaking away, he leaned back and looked into the lust-blown eyes of the older agent. "I never did get to return the favour last time," he murmured, surprising himself with how gravelly and sensual his own voice sounded. He felt Derek's cock jump beneath him and grinned, "I can't exactly get down on the floor right now, why don't you take me somewhere I can thank you properly for taking care of me?" The mention of him getting down on the floor made Derek's breathing stutter slightly and Reid made a mental note to try kneeling between his legs as soon as he was able. He was scooped up into the thick, muscular arms he'd been fantasizing about for so long and carried down the hallway, Morgan taking great care to support his injured leg as they went, before being deposited on a large bed. Derek was on top of him now, supporting his weight on his elbows as he kissed his way down Spencer's throat, nipping lightly at the sensitive skin behind his ear as he passed.

"Morgan, you're gonna have to move if you want me to do anything." Reid chuckled.

"Don't wanna, baby boy, feels so good having you here like this. I don't wanna ever let you go." Derek's point was punctuated with kisses along Reid's collar bone and his voice was a possessive growl that spoke straight to Spencer's cock, making him moan and arch his hips up against the agent.

"I'm not going anywhere, I just want to say thank you properly. You've always said I have a smart mouth, Der, don't you want to find out what else I can do with it?" He worked a hand between them as he spoke, fumbling with the button on Derek's jeans. That did the trick, the muscular man rolled carefully off him, lying back on the bed with a grin and letting Reid finish freeing his aching dick.

It took Reid a minute to decide on the most comfortable position with his injured leg but he eventually managed to contort himself into a pose where he could keep it stretched out and still have free access to the leaking member in front of him. He eyed it appreciatively, licking his lips subconsciously, before grasping the base in one long-fingered hand. It was long and thick with a prominent vein running up the underside. The head was flushed almost purple, the slit oozing precum in a shiny bead that spilled over to run down the shaft. Spencer flicked out a pointed, pink tongue to capture it as it rolled down, extending it into a long lick along the vein and swirling around the head. 

Derek moaned loudly under the attention, fisting one hand in the covers and bringing the other up to caress the back of the genius's head, sliding his fingers between the silky curls. He didn't push down, content to stroke as soft lips enveloped his cock, surrounding him with warm, wet heat. The suction as Reid hollowed his cheeks caused him to buck upwards with his hips, gasping and tightening his grip. Spencer swallowed him eagerly, taking all of his impressive length deep into his throat with a hum that made Morgan shout. He knew Reid was smart, never forgot anything he ever learned, but he'd never thought to consider its applications in the bedroom. The kids was going to kill him, Derek was sure, working his mouth and hand in tandem until he was convinced he must have done something pretty special in a past life to deserve this. He wasn't going to last long under this kind of assault, the things Reid was doing with his tongue were positively sinful, and already he could feel the muscles in his stomach tightening and he hurtled towards his peak.

"Oh god, pretty boy. You look so good sucking my cock. Your mouth feels so good. Fuck... Oh fuck, pretty boy I'm gonna cum. Gonna cum so hard in that sweet mouth of yours, you want that, baby? You wanna taste my cum?"

Spencer hummed his assent and sped up his ministrations, massaging Derek's balls with one hand and sucking hard on his cock. With a shout, Morgan gripped the back of his head and arched his back as his orgasm crashed over him, flooding the genius's mouth with thick, salty fluid which Spencer swallowed greedily. He licked and sucked until he was sure that he had milked the last drops from his lover's cock and then sat up, hair dishevelled and lips swollen and red, to gaze at the boneless form of his best friend. Morgan smiled and him sleepily and pulled him down for a long, slow kiss that made him lose all sense of time. Gingerly, he lowered his body until he was lying on top of Morgan, straddling his hips, content to stay right where he was for the moment.


	5. Pizza and films

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agents spend some time getting to grips with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took so long. It's pretty much solid smut to make up for it though so please don't kill me!
> 
> As usual, comments and kudos are like air.

Derek was kissing his neck, full lips pressing into the delicate skin of his throat and occasionally pausing to nip and suck at the flesh. Warm hands were holding tightly to his back and stroking along the length of his spine under his shirt and down to the waistband of his trousers. Strong fingers toyed with his belt, brushing against his stomach as they slipped between their bodies and deftly undid the buckle. The offending garment was soon being pushed down over his slim hips and the hands were gripping his arse, pulling his body up closer to Morgan's searching mouth.

Spencer moaned he felt his lover's hands on him, tilting his hips forwards so that his erection pressed against the toned planes of Morgan's stomach. He allowed his hands to roam freely, revelling in the closeness as their combined movement caused a delicious friction on his cock with sent electricity racing up his spine. The strong hands on his backside were kneading his flesh and a finger dipped to press against his sensitive hole.

"Tell me what you want, baby boy," Morgan's voice was thick and husky in his ear. Spencer felt himself blush at the needy whimper he made at the sound, his muscles relaxing and leaving him boneless.

"I... I want... Please..." Morgan laughed at the normally verbose Dr Reid's inability to form a sentence and lifted him off gently, flipping the two of them over so that he was on top, resting on his forearms as he resumed kissing the hard lines of Spencer's collar bones. He kept his eyes closed as he rummaged in the drawer by the bed, fingers closing around a small bottle. Carefully, he shifted Reid's injured leg outwards and then lifted the other so that it was bent at the knee. Derek nestled himself between the younger man's legs, popping the cap on the bottle and applying a generous amount to his fingers.

Morgan trailed a slick finger over the tight ring of muscle, watching as Spencer's stomach muscles twitched in response. His lips met the heated skin of Reid's hip as he slowly eased a finger into him, eliciting a sharp intake of breath. Sucking a bruise over the sharp point of the doctor's hip, he began to work the digit in and out until he felt the muscle relax and he could add a second finger. Reid was writhing and arching his back under him, his breath coming in ragged pants as Morgan scissored his fingers, curling the tips up to brush against the sensitive bundle of nerves that made him see stars.

"Gonna open you up, kid. Get you ready for my cock," Derek breathed. A desperate whine tore free of Spencer's lips and Morgan felt the sound go straight to his cock, making it twitch against his stomach and leak pre-cum onto the sheets as he increased the pace of his fingers and licked from base to tip of his lover's red, straining member. The heady scent of arousal was already thick in the air of the bedroom and the salty tang of sweat from Reid's skin was heavy on his tongue, the combination making his head swim. He added a third finger, feeling Reid clench around them as he continued to abuse his prostate, and took the head of his cock into his mouth to swirl his tongue around the sensitive skin.

This, Reid imagined, was what heaven must feel like. His whole body felt as if it were on fire, every nerve ending tingling under the practiced hands of the man he had wanted so desperately for years. He had stopped caring a while back about the sounds he was making, throwing his head back and crying aloud with abandon, broken fragments of sentences and half-formed pleas mixing with animalistic moans of pleasure.

"Please, Derek... Oh god, please..."

He heard the cap of the bottle again and then whined as Morgan removed his fingers a second later. Eyes shooting open, he raised his head when he felt them replaced with the slicked head of Morgan's dick, watching breathlessly as the muscular man guided himself inside. The sensation was overwhelming, a deep, burning stretch that chased every thought from his head until all he knew was the feeling of intense fullness and Derek's sweat-soaked skin against him.

They made eye-contact as Derek bottomed out, both holding their breath in the sudden stillness and quiet of the moment. A handful of heartbeats later, Reid nodded and Morgan began to move. He went slow at first, drawing out the sensation and relishing the contrast between the cool air of the bedroom and the heat of his partner's tight passage. Increasing his pace gradually, he fisted his hand in the hazel curls, wrapping the silky strands between his fingers so that he could pull back to bare the soft skin of Reid's throat. 

"Fuck, you look so good, baby. So beautiful, taking all of me. I wanna do this every night, fuck you like this and watch you come apart," he groaned as he shifted his hips, angling them until he was hitting Reid's sweet-spot with each thrust. The sudden change made the man buck and scream, nails digging into the firm lines of Morgan's shoulders. What little self-control Derek had remaining to him was soon overcome by the need to possess every inch of his best friend and he found himself slamming into him hard and fast, setting a brutal pace that left neither of them able to think coherently. He buried his face in the crook of Spencer's shoulder, inhaling the soapy scent that he had always associated with feeling his heart swooping, hot breath stirring the fine curls that clustered at the nape of his neck.

"Cum for me, baby. Need to see you... Wanna feel you cum on my dick."

His orgasm crashed over Reid like a tidal wave, making his vision blur and causing him to cry out as he arched his back up so that his body was pressed flush against his lover's. The neatly trimmed nails of his long fingers dug into Derek's shoulder blades and he tipped his head back further, pressing it into the pillows. His cum painted their bodies, making the hard ridges of Derek's stomach slippery so that they slid over each other as the man continued to thrust into him.

Finally feeling Spencer's muscles clench down on his cock, just like he'd imagined they would, sent Derek hurtling towards the precipice of his own climax. He chased it desperately, aware that his movements had become sloppy and uncoordinated, letting the sensation overwhelm him. Spencer's shot of ecstasy was all it took for him to lose himself completely, pleasure erupting through every nerve ending as he emptied his load into the lithe form of his partner.

They lay together for several seconds, catching their breath as they basked in the warm afterglow and enjoying remaining close a while longer. Eventually, though, sleep began to creep up on Morgan and so he carefully pulled out and rolled so they were lying side by side, mindful of Spencer's leg. He wrapped an arm around the younger man and pulled him close so that they were cuddled up together in the middle of the bed with Reid's head pillowed on his chest. Comfortable and sated, they they both began to drift off to sleep. As he slipped into dreams, Morgan heard a quiet voice on the edge of his consciousness but was too sleepy to reply.

"I love you, Derek."


End file.
